


On A Rainy Day

by Princess_Of_Puffins



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, again completely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Of_Puffins/pseuds/Princess_Of_Puffins
Summary: While Eve is at work, Villanelle stirs up some trouble at home while sick with the flu.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Villanelle was bored. Bored out of her skull, to put it more clearly. 

She currently laid upside down on Eve’s couch, head resting on the ground, legs against the back of the couch, feet in the air. 

Eve was back at work doing God knows what, and Villanelle was stuck at home under house arrest. Or, as Eve had simply put it: rest, since she was still recovering from a nasty flu. 

Villanelle already snooped through Eve’s medicine cabinet, tossed out half of her makeup bag, and set up some trashy TV shows on the DVR for them to watch later that night. 

She glanced around the living room from her upside down perch until-- huh, she hadn’t snooped through the downstairs closet yet.

She briskly slid off the couch and went over to it, beginning to paw through the mass of winter coats and thick jackets. She’d have to dispose of most of these when Eve wasn’t looking, Villanelle thought to herself. 

Boredom began to strike her once again, as it seemed all the closet had to offer was tacky sweaters and moth balls. As she grabbed a few sweaters from the top shelf in an effort to get rid of them before Eve found out, Villanelle noticed a thick book underneath them. Dropping the sweaters at her feet carelessly, she snatched up the dusty book, which appeared to be a….photo album. 

Oh, this  _ must _ be good, she thought to herself. 

She left the closet door half open, sweaters thrown aside, and raced to the kitchen for a bottle of wine to celebrate this occasion--more specifically, to relish in the embarrassing photographs of her one true love. 

Villanelle settled on the couch, wine glass in one hand, photo album in the other, and flipped through the pages… 

~

“Hey, V, I’m home! Where are you?” Eve called out from the doorway. All she heard in response was a faint manic snickering punctuated with hiccups coming from the living room. 

Before she could investigate, she noticed her favorite sweaters strewn about on the floor and the closet door flung open…

Oh  _ no _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and check out my other Killing Eve fics! Should I finish this piece? Let me know in the comments! Feel free to hit me up over at my tumblr, waffles-and-puffins.


	2. Chapter 2

Villanelle’s drunken hiccups and laughter echoed throughout the living room. 

Splayed open on the table in front of her was Eve Polastri’s childhood photo album. More specifically, her most embarrassing childhood photo album. 

Eve had requested it from her parents after one too many awkward dinner party conversations at their house over how absolutely precious she looked at age three in the bubble bath. 

Laid out on the open pages were a spread of photos of Eve at various ages ranging from infancy to first grade. Villanelle was having a field day, as she sipped her wine and giggled. 

“Hey, V, I’m home! Where are you?”

Eve felt herself pale as she noticed the absence of a certain thick photo album from the closet shelf. She rushed into the living room to find Villanelle with tears in the corners of her eyes from laughter--wine glass in one hand, weathered photograph in the other. 

“Eve!” said Villanelle in between hiccups. “Why did you not tell me you had such chubby cheeks as a baby? These are hysterical!” She waved around a printed fuzzy photograph of her now girlfriend in a little pink onesie, tiny fists raised as she appeared to be crying pitifully. 

Eve glared at her, steaming. “I didn’t-- who gave you the right to snoop through my stuff?!” 

“Jeez, Eve, you bear a striking resemblance to yourself in this picture right now,” said Villanelle, wide-eyed as she looked away. 

“Why were you making a mess of my closet anyway? I swear, Villanelle, I can’t leave you alone for two seconds. You are such a child.” 

“Hey, I was just having some fun. You should try it for once in your life,” Villanelle said with a sniff. 

“Fun! Hah! Your idea of fun is trashing my house, drinking my wine, and--and absolutely mortifying me!” 

“Look, Eve, I do not understand why you’re being like this. You should be grateful you have a family at all!” exclaimed Villanelle before stalking off. “I’m going out," she said quietly, closing the door behind her swiftly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! I decided to go for some angst! Thank you to all who commented, read, and left kudos. Y'all make my day and truly motivate me to keep writing. And to those who asked, don't worry, we'll get a closer look at Eve's baby pictures soon, I promise :)


End file.
